Earthland Meets Edolas
by Crimson Flares
Summary: Hell breaks loose as Juvia finds Gray talking to another Juvia. [Gruvia plus a hot-tempered Edo-Juvia] One-shot drabble


**Parallel**

by **Crimson Flares**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Hell breaks loose as Juvia finds Gray talking to another Juvia. Gruvia plus a hot-tempered Edo-Juvia

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: **No, Fairy Tail is not mine. If it was, then woah, what a beautiful dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>See below. HAHAHA. XD *throws tomatoes to herself*

* * *

><p>"Gray-sama, who is that woman with you?" Juvia said quite viciously, popping up mysteriously out of nowhere. She not-so-subtly pushed Gray aside and turned to face the girl, Phantom Lord-Juvia Mode on.<p>

Edolas Juvia was clad in a white shirt with gold trimmings that is knotted to reveal her stomach, and a short blue skirt with fishnet stockings and high heeled shoes. She also wears white gloves and a maroon tie. Her skin was in an identical color like Juvia's, and so was the color of her hair — a cerulean blue, fixed in the way Juvia initially did it — straight from the top and tighly curled in the bottom, floating just exactly on her shoulders.

Earth Juvia, meanwhile, had on her outfit she wore in the Grand Magic Games — the fur-trimmed dark dress coat with four buttons in the chest, tan boots and Russian hat with a butterfly. Her hair was cascading down her back (although waving not unlike Medusa's snakes) in loose waves.

Earthland Juvia's eyes slit at the same time as her counterpart's.

"Woah, woah." Gray called, feeling tense at the sudden atmosphere. He was just asking Edolas Juvia how she got here when the other woman entered the scene. "Calm down, you two," He cleared his throat then faced Earth-Juvia. "Juvia, this is... Well, Juvia from Edolas. Edo-Juvia, this is your Earthland counterpart."

Because Earth-Juvia became rather distracted with the "dreamy" look which was apparently painted on Gray's face, Edolas Juvia gave her a once-over and sneered.

"She's my counterpart?" She said, voice coated with disgust. Unlike Earth-Juvia, she spoke in first person, but with her voice contained the same level of confidence — the acidic tone sounded more natural with her, though. "Oh Mavis, I am disgusted!"

"Disgusted by what?" Earth-Juvia hissed, snapping out of her "Gray-sama Trance".

"I am disgusted by the fact that MY counterpart has fallen for a freaking stripper." Edolas Juvia shook her head exasperatedly. Her counterpart fumed; Earth-Juvia was now so angry that she was basically evaporating - or at least, her water was.

"Stripper, you say?" Her eyes glowered. "Better get back, Gray-sama."

"Wh-what?"

Edolas Juvia laughed. "Are you challenging me to a fight? Man, for my counterpart, you're too much of a loser. No wonder why I'm terribly awesome."

"Juvia does not care if you are her counterpart." Earth-Juvia said as clouds began to form in the sky. "I will not hold back."

Edolas Juvia grinned wickedly.

"Oh, you're on."

* * *

><p>Gray then watched the small diner crumbling into dust from the outside. He was speechless — Earth-Juvia had just literally kick-assed an equally strong Edo-Juvia back to Edolas with the small anima she came from located at the back of the diner.<p>

Earth-Juvia then turned to him with a large grin of success.

"Did you see that, Gray-sama?" She asked proudly as she turned to find him, but the only scene that greeted her was that of Gray fainting.

* * *

><p>After watching two demon-yandere-women (who would kill just for him) brawl roughly right in front of his own eyes, Gray knew that he was scarred for life.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *shrugs* Boring, was it? Okay, throw me tomatoes now.**

**so somebody posted a picture in one of the Fairy Tail facebook groups I'm in which was captioned, "What will happen if Juvia meets Edo-Gray" or something that like, so it gave me the idea. (its the cover pic of this fic actually) *evil cackle* I also think that a fight in between Edo-Juvia and Juvia willl be the epic-est of all FT history. HAHAHAHHA. XD**

**Read and Review? :)**


End file.
